A Single Error
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Just a single error was all it took. Just a single error, that would prove to be the downfall of the entire matrix system. Hundred's of years after Neo's Time, the game is still played, the city of Zion destroyed and rebuilt over and over throughout the centuries. However, The Architect had made a single error. He had added just a single patch of code. Summary Inside. Maybe Godlike
1. Chapter 1

A Single Error

Summary: Just a single error was all it took. Just a single error, that would prove to be the downfall of the entire matrix system. Hundred's of years after Neo's Time, the game is still played, the city of Zion destroyed and rebuilt over and over throughout the centuries. However, The Architect had made a single error. He had added just a single patch of code, one too many. Watch, as the One is born with imagination unlike any before him. The One is no longer playing for one game, oh no. He's playing for keeps, and in this game, he's taking no prisoners. Cross-Overs! God-like May Happen.

The Architect was preparung to send the code simulation for The One, however, he was also simultaneously keeping an eye on his polar opposites coding as he pressed the Enter Key. The coding was sent, only the Architect had finally made an error. Impossible, he would say, but no machine ever made by man has been truly perfect. The snippet of code had been added by sheer accident, a one in a two billion of a seventy-five quantillion of a chance. However, happen it did, because Murphy hates the Architect. The snippet would change everything, and much like the Titans fell to Zeus, so to would the Architect fall to the One. It had been pre-ordained.

Did you ever have the feeling of inter-reality, where you feel like everything is false, and yet true? Did you ever feel like the entire realm of possibility lied within your hands, if you could only know the key to opening the doors? I did, once upon a time. It all started, when I was six.

I was standing, in front of a skyscrapper, when I saw this guy being chased by a bunch of men in tuxedos. I felt like I should help the man, but I didn't know how. So, I raised my hand, focusing intently on the men that were chasing the guy, and I remembered the anime that I enjoyed as a kid. I focused intently on the words, the actions behind the words. "Shinra Tensei." Those two words, whispered by me, a six year old boy named Janus, which was my name by the way, changed everything. Suddenly the group of men in tuxedos were yanked, as if by an invisible string. They were flung toward me, if only for a moment. They toppled onto the ground, like dominos. They quickly got up, but the man they were chasing had already vanished from the area. To my surprise, the group of men seemed to melt away, revealing groups of ordinary people.

Anyway, so I did what I thought was best, which was to pretend it never happened, because no one ever believed a six year old. Let it never be said I wasn't curious though, and through that, an endless number of doors opened. I found that through my mind, my imagination, and through envisionment, I could do the impossible like paper. I did this in secret, doing many things. I become the most powerful person alive, mainly through the shows I watched. I especially enjoyed the powers of the Rinnegan, mainly the power of Creation. I remembered when I would create hordes of hundreds of wasps to attack the many bad people in tuxedos attacking this lady. I enjoyed watching them get stung over and over again until they were forced to turn into fluid. The wasps vanished after that, because they served their purpose. Interestingly, I never questioned how I did these things, I just did them.

So, one day I met this guy named Antus, who claims I was willing to be set free, after taking a blue or red pill. I decided to humor the guy, taking the red pill. Nothing would remain the same after that.

I remembered screaming in agony, desperate to breath after tearing apart the opening to this liquid bath thing. I ripped off the breather thing, and looked around the place of nightmares. There must have been billions of pods like mine! After freezing in shock and horror, I felt something... odd. I could feel the tingling sensation of something knowing I was no longer sleeping in my pod. I decided to employ my instinct of imagination, pretending to see through another's body like Nagato from the anime 'Naruto'. Suddenly I could see myself through a cold, mind thing. It had no emotion, it was simply following a set of scripts, such as follow this, detach that, rip this up, things like that. It wasn't... alive, with thoughts of it's own. I could feel it heading toward me, and me, being the curious little psycho, decided that I wanted to know everything about it's life, the knowledge it had, everything. So, when it came up to me to begin the 'detach that and flush' procedure, I decided that in return of letting it do that to me, which looked painful, I would gain the effect of knowing everything of it. I remembered feeling it detach me, and how distant the pain felt, as if I could disregard it like paper. I stared into it's blank eyes, as I took one hand, and put it on the thing's monitor, imaging that I gained everything of it. Surprisingly, it worked! In a roundabout way, though. I knew everything of it, which was surprisingly little. I was flushed, down into this pond of water, and I remembered looking up to see this ship thing, and I remembered no more.

Next Chapter: Reality's Illusion, Training, and Surprises are Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Error

Chapter Two: Reality's Illusion, Training, and Surprises are Awesome!

A/N: I actually got followers for the new story! *yells in joy like a little kid, then coughs, trying to mantain reputation as a grown person* Anyway, so here are the OC's listed, since I suck at descriptions, so here are the basics for this chapter.

Janus: Being the age of eleven, his maturity level leaves a lot to be desired. Never let it be said he wasn't powerful though! Being the next in the cycle of The One, he wields the ability of his precedants, which is flying, dodging/blocking bullets, fighting, and a slight control over machines. However, due to a small (read: MAJOR) mistake on the Architect's part, this One is not to be under-estimated. Add to the previous abilities, is his all-powerful imagination, and his utter control over the Matrix is nigh absolute. Add to the fact that he can interact with the Machines outside the Matrix on a level that even Neo couldn't achieve until much later in his Path, this One is dangerous, and pushy! he demands cookies. He is, currently, a bald headed, white skinned child, although he continously complains about it, because he hates his sunburns.

Harvy: Carbon Copy of Harvey Dent before his Two-Face gig. Very boring, and does pretty much nothing other than stay on his computer and run simulations.

Uraze: It's pronounced U-raze, alright? He is a normal guy born on the city of Zion, and loves to run simulations and play video games. He especially enjoys the thrill of taking on any bad guy, and is currently the only other guy besides Janus that has balls enough to take on the Mr. Smith program head on. He's unpredictable, and ergo, the Architect hates his guts. ALso the only guy able to juggle four wives, and has a current record of five years without sleeping on the couch, and is keeping it that way. Pretty much take Naruto when he's older, and give him Tan skin. Fangirls, keep your screams down a notch.

Gamma: A lady engineer that takes nothing from no one. Also the only person that even the leader of the ship won't boss around. She designed the ship, built the ship, and she's damn sure going to die with the damn ship. Her love of machinery made her an outcast of the society, and she pretty much built anything and everything. Her dream is to one day reprogram a Sentinal Hord, and show the world that not all machines are bad, just the ones made by bad people. The Architect respects this woman, so much so, that he let her get out of the Matrix without chasing her down, even had Mr. Smith guide her kindly to the phone. Doesn't mean he won't kill her though. Take Chiyo from Naruto Shippuden, copy and paste, except with bloodshot eyes, and holding a wrench in her hand.

Sora: A happy go lucky moron, that even Uraze wonders how he's so god damn happy. Born with a genetic defect on the city of Zion, he cannot move pretty much anything except his fingers and eyes. Doesn't stop him though! Inside the Matrix, he is King Sora, and for good reason. All the blood that can not circulate through his body in general, go through his brain like mad, giving him hyper-effects in the matrix. Once thought to be the One, until someone pointed out that the One has to be extracted from the Matrix, can't be born outside of it. He is very fast, so fast that he can grab a bullet out of the air easily. His weakness, lies in his inability to escape Tunnel Vision while moving. Take Sora from Kingdom Hearts, and age him about ten years. The Architect hates the guy, and Mr. Smith respects him. Sora once had the oppurtunity to kill Mr. Smith after grabbing his gun, and holding it point blank to his head. Deciding not to, cause it was unfair, Mr. Smith respected him ever since.

Antus: Morpheus, many times great, descendant. Having escaped the Matrix, he believes firmly in the One, and searches for him constantly. Quiet and Commanding, he is the leader of the ship. Most oby him willingly, while Gamma tolerates the man. He trains the crew in the Op: Recruition assignment, and they together save people from the Matrix simulation. Unfortunately, he also suffers from a unique genetic disorder that slowly tears away at his heart, so he may not have long to live. However, the tales of the Machines that may save him, provide a... tempting offer on the table to switch to the other side. Looks like Morpheus.

Let's Begin.

Janus woke up to see a light, as he heard voices. "His healing is quite remarkable, it's almost astounding. His organs are adapting incrediby quickly, and his muscles are growing quite strong. His mind lights up like a beacon pretty much everywhere, but especially so in his Frontal Cortex, the human part of the brain that controls human thought and creativity." 'Is that a woman's voice?' He fell back into Darkness, occasionally surfacing to hear someone say something or another. Eventually, he surfaced to find himself in a small cot. He sat up slowly, feeling his new surroundings. he looked around at the grey walls, grey floor, grey bed. 'Am I in a Vault from Fall Out? I hope not.' He stood up, noticing that there was a cable in his arm. Frowning, he calmly removed it, ignoring the pain. He opened the vault door, walking into a room with a table on it. Deducing to be the kitchen, he walked into a similiar room to the left, revealing a computer with green letters on it, streaming downward. He knocked lightly, only to nearly jump as a guy said behind him. "New guys awake, huh?" He turned around, to see a guy in an orange jumpsuit, and blonde hair, with blue eyes gleaming with mischeif. *Obviously, you should know who this guy looks like. -_-* He said grinning. "Nice to meet you, kid. Name's Uraze. Like the computer huh?" He nodded lightly, feling slightly timid in this new world. "Good. That'll make training much easier. Now, since no one else is awake yet, being three a.m., how about I give you the basic run down of the gig here, Matrix-style?" He looked confused at what that meant, before Uraze chuckled and said. "I'll show you what I mean kid."

He took him to an area of comfy chairs, and had him sit in one. He told him to lay back all the way, and he said quietly. "This might sting okay? Just hold my hand, it'll pass really soon." He held his hand, and felt this burning sensation, that nearly made him yell out, before he just felt this sucking sensation, and, boom, nothing.

Uraze smirked, as he sat at the computer, scoffing at the old school way Antus showed everything to the newbies. 'Yeah, cause dropping so many bombshells just reacts so well... idiot. At least for this guy, I can download the knowledge of the gig to him, letting him adjust at least ten times the usual rate.' He pressed several keys, before hitting Enter. 'Wow. The kid just swallowed that information... hmm...' He took out the microphone, before he said. "Want some training simulations?" He recieved a "Hell yes., and grinned. 'Kid, I like you already. Let's see just how much knowledge we can put in there till you get exhausted.'

Uraze turned to see Antus, staring at the screen, asking calmly. "How long?" Uraze smirked, shaking his head lightly in disbelief. "Seven hours. Seven straight hours of training, and has about four times the running capacity speed than normal. Jeez, and I thought I ran through these fast." Antus said. "Plug me into the program, and set it to combat simulation. I want to see if he's truly capable." Uraze nodded, before he set Antus into the Combat Simulation. 'This needs an audience... Bingo.' He took out a second microphone, and pressed the red button, before he spoke over the ship speaker. "For anyone wanting entertainment, Antus is fighting Janus in the Combat Simulation." Instantly, rumbles could be heard, and the door behind him burst open to reveal four people demanding he turn on the second monitor for viewing. "Alright." He turned it on, as the screen revealed the two standing apart, waiting.

WITHIN COMBAT SIMULATION

Janus waited calmly, as Antus said. "We will see if you have what it takes to beat me in combat." Janus nodded, as they set into their stances. Antus ran forward, intent on hitting him. Janus smirked, willing his mind into over-drive. To him, Antus was moving as slow as a rock. He easily moved aside Antus's chop away from himself, even poking him at least thirty times in the stomach. Antus went flying into the wall across the room, surprised etched on his face. "Your slow, Antus." Antus nodded hesitantly, blinking as if trying to get his bearings. "Uraze. Jump Simulation."

The Simulation faded, and then revealed to be the top of a roof, with a building across a highway.

Outside Combat Simulation

Uraze was laughing, as he collected the money from everyone. Gamma spoke gruffly. "The kid is as unpredictable as you, Uraze. No one's ever beaten Antus at the Combat Simulation their first time, not even Sora." Harvy cut in smoothly. "No one's ever made their first jump though." They all nodded at that, especially Uraze, who winced.

WITHIN JUMP SIMULATION

Antus said calmly. "You must free your mind, to do this. Jump to the roof of that building." Antus jumped, flowing through the air, only to land on his feet across the highway, on the roof of the building across. Janus looked at the highway, inwardly laughing a storm. 'These guys have no idea what I can do, can they? A demonstration is in order.' Janus breathed in and out calmly, grinning. "That's nothing. Try this on for size." He willed his Rikudo Cloak and Staff into existence, before he calmly walked onto the air, as if it was made of metal as well. He calmly walked toward Antus, until he reached the other building, with Antus's mouth agape in shock. Janus twirled his staff, before pointing it toward the highway, and muttered. "Fire Style: Great Maelstrom." A huge whirlpool completely made of white fire burned, destroying everything in it's path, before vanishing, leaving only a destroyed highway, which slowly reformed. He vanished the staff and robe, before he saaid calmly to Antus. "These powers are what I've been using since I was six. Free my mind, you say? My mind is wide open, and free as the ocean itself." Antus looked shocked, and he whispered softly in awe. "How?" Janus smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement. "It's not that hard to focus your imagination, and will it into existence. Unfortunately, my main abilities get extremely downplayed in the Matrix itself, because I have to abide by the basic engine in which the Matrix runs, otherwise the entire system would shut down, killing everyone connected to the Matrix itself."

Antus nodded, before he snapped his fingers. The simulation faded into a blank white, with a couch, and a t.v. "Let us sit." They sat down, as Antus frowned, before he motioned to the t.v. screen, and said. "We have always depended on our tools for survival, and it's an ironic musing, that the Machines depend on us for their power. Our bodies continually emit energy, both heat and electric, so we are harnessed in a liquid vat that gathers that electricity to up to four times that amount. During the beginning, humanity celebrated at it's achievement, the greatest it had ever done before; Artficial Intelligence, A.I. We had given birth to a race of machines that were like us in many respects. However, humanity grew to fear the machines, and attacked with no caution. The machines rebelled swiftly, and the Great Machine War was born. As a last resort, we destroyed the sky, blocking the sun, the Machine's source of power. The Machines had already found a way to harness energy through the human civilization, having studied our weak protein bodies. Hence, we are no longer born... but grown. To keep humanity under control, a system was created, an artificial computer generated realm for all of humanity, a system that ensnares our senses, which is what we call the Matrix. The system has it's own sets of prgrams of defenses that we have to get by to survive. The most efficient, and dangerous prgrams that have taken many lives, is the Mr. Smith/Agent Program. They can move fast enough to dodge bullets, can destroy concrete with their bare hands, and can kill as easily as breath. They have the unique property of over-riding any other civilian, sleeping human or general program, to track down and kill anomalies, which is us, the ones no longer connected to the system. The idea of entering the Matrix is usually for three different purposes: To contact the other ships in a meeting ground at a location, to find out information through highly sealed, very guarded places, and to talk with the Oracle, whom you'll meet later. Any questions?" Janus was silent, as his mind inhaled the information given. "Not really." Antus nodded, and he called out. "Return us back to our bodies, Uraze." The white area flashed into nothing

The Ship

Janus opened his eyes, grinning as he sat up and got up, his eyes dancing with mirth. "That was fun." Antus also sat up, looking disgruntled to have been beaten by an eleven year old. he pointed to each member as he introduced them. "My crew. You know Uraze already. This is Gamma, our engineer." He nodded politely to her, which made her snort and say. "Kid, I'm not a grandma, no need to worry about some bullshit manners." He grinned at her and said. "Sweet. Hey, I have a question. I've always wondered about this; What happens when you spin a nuclear reactor inside a Tesla Coil, with it encased in a lightbulb?" She frowned, thinking and muttering to herself, before she said to him. "The lightbulb would strip the light particles leaving only heat and radiation to seep through. If you place it into a cylinder moving at fast speeds, you cpould generate a laser not unlike the one Sentinels use." She grinned at him, saying. "I like this kid." Antus waited, slightly impatient. "This is Harvy." harvy nodded, and Janus nodded back. "the one in the wheelchair is Sora. He's pretty much strapped to the thing, and he can't move, or do pretty much anything. Within the Matrix though, is where he truly lives." The Computer strapped to Sora's wheelchair came to life, forming a green smiley face, and a robotic voice said. "Hello Janus. My name is Sora. We shall be best friends and eat ice cream, and kick Program butt." Janus grinned, fist bumping Sora's hand lightly. The green face changed in to a screen showing the words fist bump in all caps, before shutting off. "That's about most of the crew. We have three more back at Zion, which we'll be heading back soon. Welcome to the team, Janus."

Next Chapter: The Oracle, Mr. Smith Programs, Zion.

A/N: Tell me what you guys think so far, and I apologize for any mistakes or grammar issues, as I don't have Microsoft Word. *sad face* Luckily, it's the summer, so more updates! *happy face* Question: Should Sora be able to wield his keyblade in the Matrix? Should Uraze be able to use the Kage Bunshin? Should Gamma be able to create Technology puppets like Chiyo eventually? Should Janus have a harem, one person, or no one? Tell me in PM or review.


End file.
